First Impressions
by Emmett J. McCoy
Summary: Lyric and his dad have just moved back to La Push for a new start after his mom passed. He finds one in Jacob and finds out some interesting things about himself as well. Originally written and published by camt0305. Rating may vary for later chapters, M for majority.


**Okay, so guys listen. I know everybody is awaiting the next chapters for Jacob's Imprint and Mine, but I have another story for you guys. Well it's not mine whereas the idea originated from me, but it was given to me by ****camt0305 who discontinued the project and I asked to take control of it and continue it. It was formally called First Impression, but I did some reworking and it probably won't be as good as the original, but close, hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

My eyes watch the clock.

Five…four…three…two…one!

_Briiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell screams and I bolt. I run pass Mr. Mack rambling about some paper for the summer, past the highest clicks in the school; pass the varsity football guys who instantly turn on me and out the door.

No more school! No more books, no more papers, nothing. I'm done.

I pause for a second to spot out Dad's navy blue jeep Cherokee. It sits idly along the curb amongst the other tired but eager parents ready for their kids summer break.

I dip and dodge the waves of people crashing down onto the sidewalk and hop through the window.

He stares with a curious smirk, his eyebrows raised as I sit up. "I'm assuming the mission impossible escape was your way of telling this place adios?"

I nod and laugh lightly, my heart racing. "You have no idea…"

He chuckles and pulls off the lot, blending into the traffic on the main street. "I mean, hey, I was young once"

"Yeah, but you were home schooled so I don't think that really counts as being young" I reply.

He laughs as we drive.

"Are we catching a burger or something before we go?" I ask, rolling up my window and cranking up the air.

He nods. "Yeah, we can do that. I didn't get a chance to check out what's on the way"

Hm. "Well, there's a sonic a few blocks before the highway…?"

He shrugs. "Sounds good to me"

I still can't believe we're moving to Washington State. Dad said we lived there when I was little but we moved to southern Cali when he and mom got married.

We've moved twice because of mom, as far as I remember anyway. When they got married and…when she died.

I exhale and look out the window. My vision begins to blur just a tad bit.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder.

I nod and swallow. It's weird to see him so calm when the funeral was just the week before last.

He's strong. I guess that trait wasn't passed down to me.

I recline my chair and close my eyes. "Let me know when we get there"

"Gotcha" He says.

It feels like I was only sleep for a few seconds before he shakes me.

"Lyric, come on, buddy wake up. We're here"

I sit up and look out the window.

"You can't be serious" is the first thing I say.

All around me and probably further than that are trees. Big, tall, thick trees. If I walked through them, even during the day I know I'd be lost.

I climb out and stretch. I stare up at the sky. It's cloudy, the clouds hanging way to close. I reach towards them and grasp nothing but the air.

Grass is everywhere, manicured neatly around a small brick house that stands completely out of place on maybe a hundred feet wide field.

Dad appears beside me with his two duffel bags and suitcase and my two duffels. "Ready?" He hands them to me.

I look at him. "You know, I don't think ready would be the right word for it, more all aboard for boredom?"

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "C'mon, in you go"

I step into an average size living room with a fairly new couch and love seat and a '49 inch HD Vizio.

I point to it. "So…I'm assuming that's the reason why you didn't want to buy me those adidas back in Cali, right?"

He drops his bags. "C'mon, Lyric, I told you I'd fix the place up before we officially came"

"I wish I would have known what we were coming to" I mumble, glancing around. He doesn't notice.

He walks around. "Look, we got a nice size kitchen with enough space that we can still do breakfast night together, a good size bathroom, a yard that you could set up a hammock or build a garage in, you know, your own room, there's the reservation five minutes away…" He walks over and opens the fridge. "I even got Ms. Henry to put together those bowls of fruit you like, freshly diced just the way you like 'em…"

He stops and stares at me. The kindness in his eyes slowly drains.

"You don't like it" He says.

I can read my expression on his face. "No, no, I actually, it's…it's kind of cool. It's a little smaller than the apartment, but…hey, it'll grow on me eventually, no worries" I say moderately.

He smiles dully. "Yeah…I wish your mother was still here. She would have got a kick out of the changes I've made" He looks around nostalgically.

I glance around. I can picture her standing in the kitchen washing the dishes and lying in Dad's lap on the couch watching a movie and cuddling in their first home as a couple.

I derail the thought. "So….where's my room?"

He snaps out of it. "Oh, it's the second one on the left, need any help?"

I shake my head. "Nope" I grunt. "I got it" I drag my luggage up the hardwood steps that squeak. There goes sneaking out at night. If there's anything to do around here…

I open my door and just…stare. Everything from the apartment is here. My bed, my dressers, my TV… It's an exact replica.

I drop my stuff and fall on top of the bed. Even my sheets and comforter are here.

I hear him come up the steps. "Do you like it? I'm sure we can change the colors or something if you don't" He leans against the door frame, arms crossed.

I yawn. "No, it's cool. I like it"

He nods. "Well you're lucky, you still got the best view of the house" He walks over and opens one of the large bare three windows I didn't even notice. Two face me, the other facing the wall on the right side of the windows.

I stand and step over to him. It's not better than the apartment, but it's something. The back windows show the entire field along with the trees and road outskirting it. The left one shows the driveway and a small red house and a garage on the left edge of the field.

"It's nice, quiet" A rumble rolls across the sky. I glance up. "Gonna rain?"

He exhales. "You'll get used to it. That is one thing I do not miss" He mumbles turning and walking out. "Oh, I invited a couple people over for dinner, a few friends. They should be here in an hour or so…"

I turn back to my bags. "Oh, okay. Uhm... I'm just gonna unpack and set up"

He nods. "Alright, well, I'll call you down when dinner's done" He says and disappears.

I dump all of my clothes on the bed and take my time folding them. I place them in the drawers against the windows and hang a few shirts in the closet. I walk into the bathroom and arrange my body washes and shampoo's.

I study my face in the mirror. Light russet skin, hazel eyes, black messy hair with a hint of fading green highlights. I run a hand through it and comb through it with my fingers. I definitely need to get it cut. I look down at my clothes. A grey V-neck, black cargo shorts and white low-top converses.

I can really do better.

The smell of grilled chicken begins to waft up form downstairs. My stomach grumbles loudly.

Another rumble rolls across the sky. I look out the window as it starts to drizzle.

I hear a hard knock on the door downstairs and the deep voices that follow as Dad greets whoever it is.

"Hey, Lyric, dinner's ready!" He yells up the steps.

I exhale. Time to meet the neighbors, I guess.

I walk down the steps and the first person I see is a boy probably my age grinning. He stands about my height with black hair, caramel eyes and the same color skin. I glance out the window to see if it's still raining because he doesn't have a shirt and he's completely dry.

He reaches out his hand with a smile. "Seth"

I return the gesture. "Lyric, nice to meet you"

I glance to the much taller and bulkier one next to him with a hop. His expression reads entirely serious. "It's Sam but you probably don't remember me" His voice is deep, hard but calm.

"I don't, sorry" I smile lightly.

He shrugs. "It's fine" He gives a silent smile.

I look at the last one and pause. He has the same looks like Sam and Seth, but…I don't know…something about him draws my interest…

He smiles. "C'mon, you don't remember me?" His teeth sparkle.

I swallow. "Nah, I'm sorry, dude"

He sucks his teeth. "What? I used to hold you all the time. I even got a scar from when you bit, thinking I was your mom"

Whatever smile I had drops and they all notice.

Jacob looks behind me and his expression fades. "Oh…dude, I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

I shrug. "It's fine. Uhm…" I glance back at Dad who stares at me cautiously and back at them. "Ready to eat?" I gesture at the table.

Sam glares daggers at Jacob. "Sure" Jacob rolls his eyes, walking to the table.

"So, Lyric uhm…how old are you?" Seth asks as we sit around the table. We spread out, the table not big enough for five. Possibly two.

"Seventeen, you?" I reply.

His eyes glimmer in the light. "Same, well actually my birthday's next week, so, but technically, I'm seventeen" He smirks.

"In doggy years" Jacob mumbles, smirking.

Seth glares. "Atleast I don't eat my doggy biscuits with jelly"

Jacob laughs. "You still eat doggy biscuits!"

I laugh lightly. Their cool, definitely.

"So Jacob, where's Billy? I thought he was coming with you guys?" Dad asks, setting plates around the table.

He shrugs. "Nah, he's uhm at a council meet. Said he may stop through maybe tomorrow if he can make it. You know how they overdo it"

"Yeah…" Dad nods and pulls out the chicken and places it on the table, followed by broccoli and garlic mashed potatoes.

Seth's mouth waters as he piles up his plate. Jacob demolishes his food while Sam eats slowly in very large amounts. Even I eat at a quick pace which is weird. Only Dad eats at a normal speed.

"Well, touché to the chef, that was good" Jacob says, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chest.

His very muscular chest…

I look down at the table. You just met him, chill out.

Dad smiles warmly. "Ah, well, you know, that western hospitality pays off now and then"

Sam chuckles. "Not in these parts"

Dad laughs. "Yeah, well, I guess you're right"

I yawn and run a hand through my hair. Tired.

"I didn't even notice your hair was green" Seth says randomly.

I look up and smile shyly. "Yeah, I dyed it a couple of weeks back. It's fading now"

He lips turn up a little. "It's nice, I like it"

Jacob clears his throat and Seth looks away.

"So uhm…" He starts, eyes on Seth. "Lyric, uh what are you doing tomorrow?"

Somewhere in my thoughts runs the word jealousy. "Uhm…I don't…" I glance at Dad who shrugs.

"I don't know, I have to work" He sighs, rising to collect the plates. "You're on your own"

No support. I turn back and shrug. "Nothing, I guess"

He nods with a smile. "Cool. The three of us and the gang are all hanging out at the beach tomorrow, thought it'd be cool for you to come meet the guys"

Seth clears his throat. "But, what about-"

"And his sister, Leah" He rolls his eyes playfully.

I smile. "Uh…yeah, okay. No idea where the beach is, but uhm, yeah sure"

He looks away and grins. "It's really easy. Like, if you walk out front and make a left and then a right at the next street up and walk all the way down and then through a bunch of trees, you're basically there. Todd knows where it is"

"Yeah, I'll map everything out for you and leave it on your dresser in the morning before I go" He speaks up from the kitchen.

I nod. "Okay, sounds cool"

Another yawn ripples through me.

"Well, that being the second yawn tonight, I believe it's time for us to get going" Sam says, standing. Seth and Jacob follow.

"Thanks for the meal, Todd. It was great" Seth says, grinning. "Let us know if you're cooking again"

Dad smirks. "Sure thing, kiddo"

Seth glances at me as I stand. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lyric. See you tomorrow, I guess"

I smile and nod. "Yeah, okay. Bye"

He smiles and ducks out the door Sam holds open. "Thank you for dinner, Todd. Hopefully Emily and I can have you over before the week is over"

"Yeah, sounds good. How is she, anyway? Forgot to ask" He replies.

I lean against the closest wall as I yawn again. I feel my eyes begin to droop. Why am I so tired?

"Uhm…Lyric?" Jacob asks, his voice close.

I blink and see he's standing in front of me. "Yeah…?" I try to hold his gaze, but I blink and it's over.

"I…" He scoffs faintly. "Yeah, never mind. Come on, I got you" His voice is warm and inviting.

"Jacob" Sam says, his voice deep, powerful.

"I'll be right back down" He mumbles. Then I can't feel my feet on the floor anymore.

The right side of my body begins to warm up, my skin tickling. It feels good. I inhale calmly. Smell's good, too.

I open my eyes. He cradles me in his arms as he carries me up the steps

My eyes widen. "Uhm…"

His grip instantly loosens. "Oh, uhm…you dosed off and…I didn't want you to hurt your neck or anything, so…I kinda figured this would be your room" He says, setting me down gently.

"No, it's uhm…cool" I say.

He glances around the room before looking at me. "Oh, okay. Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

I nod. "Okay"

He smiles lightly before slipping into the faintly lit hallway and stepping down the squeaking steps.

I sit on the bed.

He carried me upstairs…

I barely know him, any of them and he's carrying me up to my room, without a complaint at that.

I kick my shoes off and lie back. I pull the comforter half way over me and exhale.

Well that's one way to kick off the first night.

**So? Whaddaya think? Bad? Better? Worse? Good? Review!**

**I'm still working on revamping the story, but I'm open for feedback and idea's. Hit me with your best shot!**

**- Emmett.**


End file.
